


A Good Friend

by Iztarshi (khilari)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, flashfic, mildly AU, monster friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/Iztarshi
Summary: Gabriel's ritual has failed, but he's not the only one feeling the consequences and neither of them are alone.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	A Good Friend

Sannikov Land falls and Gabriel wants to rip his blood from his veins, his veins from his body, become one with the warping clay since he cannot become one with his god. His nails are already digging into his forearms when he realises the blond young man shivering there has his unnatural arms wrapped around him three times. This is the yellow door, the impossible corridors, and Gabriel drags himself over through the slick mud of the sinking island.

“How are you doing?” he asks, voice hoarse and choked.

“I am —” The young man laughs, pleasantly distorted hysteria. “I am. I _am_. I am I am I am.”

Gabriel puts hand on a shoulder that feels startlingly human, if a little warped and soft, and pulls it towards him. “You’re not,” he says comfortingly. “You’re not you, you’re not him, you’re not what you are, you’re not.”

“I’m not,” the young man whispers, and then the terrible maze puts his head down on Gabriel’s shoulder and weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> This works on the theory (which I think the text backs up) that the Distortion is a creature of the Spiral not the Spiral itself. Possibly a part of the Spiral, in the way that monsters are all part of their entities, but still an individual.
> 
> Gabriel refers to the Distortion as a good friend, but also says a name would only confuse them, so he doesn't use a name here just descriptions. I went back and forth on how he would gender his friend, but he does describe his door portrait as looking "just like him" so I went with male in the end.


End file.
